Diaries of a Poker Face
by Cherry Galaxia
Summary: Gumi tries to settle into a new, normal life. However, her past always seems to keep coming back to her.
1. June 11

June 11, Tuesday

Today is the day I officially move in with Mr. Hiyama and his family. It's not a spectacular sight, but it sure beats Yuri and her weekly makeovers and weekly shopping sprees and weekly boyfriends. Ms. Matsuda here (who says I should call her Lily, because she apparently hates the name Yuri) is driving me to the Hiyama residence.

I hope I can reach there by sundown.

It's around 2 in the afternoon and we stopped some place for gas and snacks. We left at around 10 because Lily's boyfriend from two weeks ago showed up at the house. With a knife. Per usual.

I asked Lily about what I should do in one of these diary things, since I never had one. She told me that I should talk about myself and things going on in my life. She also said I should treat it like a person, which is stupid but she knows much more about this kind of stuff than me.

My name was Girl 3 until I turned 6 and my name was Meg-chan. When I turned 10, I was officially Megumi Kamui. Four days later, I was Gumi Kamui. On this day, I am Gumi Hiyama. I am 16 years old. I was taken away from my father, Gakupo Kamui, who was the owner of a chain of restaurants. I don't want to go in to full detail right now, but some people ended up killing themselves and a bunch of restaurants were burnt to the ground. I almost died, Mr. Hiyama almost died, Lily almost died, Mr. Hiyama was all "hey, live with me. I don't care that your dad tried to kill me, and you've been stalking me for months."

Lily came back with some burgers. I guess I'll write in this later.

The time is currently 5:30 PM. I am at the Hiyama residence, except Mr. Hiyama is not here. To be honest, he's the only person I wanted to see. The only people here are his wife, Luka, and daughter, Yuki. They gave me a tour of the house, even though I've already been here. He probably left out me being here before to them so they wouldn't freak out. Right now, I'm sitting on the couch while watching Luka play a game with portals and this robotic voice that keeps insulting her. Yuki's yelling at her placement of the portals.

When is Mr. Hiyama going to get here?

Mr. Hiyama came home. We had dinner and talked. It was very strange. I'm not used to all of this family business. The only time I think I ate dinner with dad was when he let me eat some leftovers while he was eating.

Well, Mr. Hiyama said it was a pleasure to have me in his house, and told me that on the day that he doesn't have work that we'll go shopping for clothes. I never went shopping for clothes, so it's nice to have my first time with Mr. Hiyama. That could have been worded in a different way.

I'm currently in my room (which was the previous guest room) and they expect me to sleep. I'm not used to sleeping. I guess I'll just lie down and wait for me to fall asleep.

Gakupo used to tell me to stay up during the night so I could keep an eyeonthingsandonHiyamassweetass

June 12, Wednesday

Oh my god, I actually fell asleep.


	2. June 12

June 12, Wednesday

Oh my god, I fell asleep. The first time in around 3 months I fell asleep. This is great! This is the best thing that has happened!  
I must have slept for a long time, too. It's really dark out.  
Never mind, I've actually been asleep for 3 hours.  
It's 1 in the morning. I guess I'll just walk around the house. I've got nothing better to do.

I must admit, Mr. Hiyama looks cute when he's sleeping.  
The time is 3:03 in the morning. I have this exact time because I have finally found my phone. I should probably look through it.  
"You have 13 new messages." "You have 4 new voicemails."  
This is all because I left my phone off for a day.  
I looked through the messages and most of them were from Panda Boy, and the rest were spam and Lily drunk texting me.  
Panda Boy and his sister, Pothead, are two of the people dad worked with. Panda Boy's real name is Len Kagamine. He wanted dad to work with him because he wanted to stay on his school's baseball team, even though he can't pitch or hit or catch if his life depended on it. He was immediately cut when dad got in trouble.  
Pothead is Rin Kagamine. She worked with dad to get marijuana. There really isn't much to say about it.  
Speak of the devil, Len just sent me a message.  
"Hey gumi wanna go 2 the mall w/ me rin & piko"  
When I go through his texts I feel like vomiting everywhere. Len likes to think that we're friends since I am the same age as him, but I don't really care to be friends with him.  
"When? Also, who is Piko?"  
"2day around 4 piko is rins stoner friend"  
"I don't want to go. All of Rin's friends are stoners."  
"Come on gumi go w/ us itll be fun"  
"No."  
Oh my lord, I am so done talking to this guy.  
"Go to bed. You'll lose more brain cells if you stay up."  
"Y shud i go 2 bed when u rnt"  
"I don't go to school. Just go to bed before I start losing them."  
"Fine whatevr ilu"  
"Just go."  
And now there's a new message. I swear to god, if this is Len, I am going to murder him.  
"Gumi-chaaaaaaan! \(^w^)/"  
I think it's time to turn off my phone.

Mr. Hiyama and Yuki just left for school. Mr. Hiyama teaches at this all-boys school while Yuki goes to an all-girls school that's right next to it. It was one of dad's first options when he thought about sending me to school. That never happened, of course.  
Yuki asked Mr. Hiyama if her friend could come over. She said it was "so I can introduce Gumi to Cul."  
"Hey, Gumi, whatever happened to Iku-chan?" she asked me.  
I told her that it's not anything she would need to worry about, even though it is.  
She was referring to Iku Acme, another one of the people dad worked with. She used to sleep around and sell her body. She got dad to make it so that she kept her clean image. It was pretty much what he did with Miku. Unlike Miku, after she was found out she just ran off.  
Also, Luka has some muscles on her.

Yuki's friend is here. Her name is actually Kyouko Kitamura. She likes to be called Cul. She doesn't know what it means but she said it sounded cool. Cul is also very loud and likes to shout.  
"Cul is just really energetic," Yuki said.  
"I think that's an understatement."  
Oh my god, she's touching me. Get her off, oh my god. What is she doing? Why am I not doing anything?  
Never mind she was just…I don't even know what she was doing.  
"Gumicchi, wanna play Brawl with us?"  
I guess I'm going to play whatever this is.

I don't understand video games.  
Also, Mr. Hiyama is home. I should go talk to him.


	3. June 14

June 14, Friday

I didn't have the time to write in this yesterday. Luka and I spent all day running around and doing errands. She took me along with her so I wouldn't feel "lonely." I told her I wouldn't mind, but she insisted. It was really strange since dad never did that for me.  
While we were shopping, I ran into another person that my dad worked with. It was Iroha Nekomura. She's always sending me pointless texts with emoticons, and talking in third person. She worked with dad to get money for her collection of Hello Kitty merchandise. She already had money, but she got more from dad. Apparently, her mom keeps sending her money just for it. That's just what I heard from Lily, though.

Tomorrow is the day Mr. Hiyama is going to take me shopping. I don't really care that we're going to get clothes, I only really care that I get to be alone with Mr. Hiyama. I haven't been so excited in a long time. It could be like a real date.

Luka asked me what I wanted for dinner and I just stood there speechless like a complete dumbass. I know that it is something really small, but I've never had anyone ask me what I wanted.  
I didn't answer, so I don't even know what's for dinner.

Yuki came home with Cul (again). Cul really doesn't seem to know the concept of personal space. Or controlling the volume of her voice. Or keeping certain remarks to herself. I'm pretty sure you don't talk about two men engaging in sexual intercourse so casually. There's something wrong with that girl.  
Ew, she's touching me again. Oh my lord, she has such a strong grip. This is actually hurting me. A middle schooler grabbing my shoulder is hurting me, I cannot believe this.  
"Cul, stop bothering Gumi." Yes, Yuki. Cul should stop bothering Gumi.  
"You're no fun."  
"Sore loser."  
"It's not my fault that my main got nerfed."  
"ICE CLIMBERS ARE TOP TIER!"  
I have no idea what they're talking about, and I do not wish to know.

"Yuki, I want you to wake up early. We're going shopping with Gumi tomorrow, remember?"  
Mr. Hiyama, don't do this.  
"Dad, I don't really want to go."  
Yuki, you shouldn't go. Mr. Hiyama, listen to your daughter.  
"I guess we're not getting that one game you wanted."  
"I completely forgot! Alright, I'll go."  
I remember a song that went "how could this happen to me." That's exactly how I feel right now.

I sent a text to Iroha talking about Mr. Hiyama taking Yuki on our date.  
I just got a text back saying "Was it a date in the first place? (OxO) Cuz that would be kinda creepy"  
"It wasn't a date, and what's so creepy about it?"  
"Kiyo-kun is super older than Gumi-chan and he's married! (m)"  
"So?"  
"Kiyo-kun is a married man! You don't get in the way of love Gumi-chan! (3) He could also lose his job and go to jail with Gakupo-kyun if you guys started going out! That would be super sad… (TT^TT)"  
"I'm going to bed." I'm not.  
"Bye-Bye! (w)/ *waves*"  
"I'm sick of this life. I just want to scream. How could this happen to me?" -that song I forget the name of by the artist I forget the name of


End file.
